Change of Perception
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: TO BE EDITED. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Change of Perception

**Summary:** Belarus is tired of Russia running away from her. She's always left broken hearted and sad. She decided to ask some advice to her fellow female nations. Will it finally work? What does Russia feel about this?

**Pairings:** RussiaxBelarus, SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein, AustriaxHungary, CanadaxUkraine, Oneesided!LithuaniaxBelarus, and Onesided!PrussiaxHungary

**a/n: hello! this is my first ever multi chaptered story that i'll post here...well I'll try to update regularly!**

**and please leave reviews. Reviews make me happy ^_^**

**WARNING: unbeated..sorry for any typos or grammatical errors .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

It all started as a normal day for Russia. He woke up at the light touch of the sun's rays on his face. He got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast and decided to get to work. He started his day with paperwork; he took a break once in a while, and he found amusement in interacting with the Baltic nations. He had finally finished his work and slumped back at his seat.

He is now currently seated peacefully at his office, all of his work for the day is done and he can't help but let a small smile slip as he felt the peacefulness of the day…until he heard a high-pitched sweet voice of someone coming near to his office. He shuddered

"Brother~"

Russia felt the temperature suddenly drop as that someone approached him, he opened his eyes and carefully craned his neck to look at his back and saw his younger sister.

"A-ah, N-Natalia, I-it's nice to see you?"

"Brother~" she said and smiled at him

Russia felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand as he stared at her sister's smile. Her dark blue almost violet eyes crinkled in frenzy, and her mouth twitching slightly. Showing him her crazy, psychopath smile.

"Wh-What d-do you want sister?" he asked fighting the urge to run away to safety.

Natalia lunged for him and gripped his waist tightly "I love you brother! Let's get married! Married!" She said.

Russia mentally screamed and tried to pry the tight hold of her sister off.

"No! Go home Natalia get away from me!" he shouted as he successfully pried away his sister's hold on him.

He started running away but stopped at his tracks when Natalia didn't say a word. He spared a glance at her and saw a frown. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her dainty pink lips were sporting a downward smile. Her eyes showed genuine hurt that he had never seen before.

He wanted to talk to his sister and ask why she had that look but decided against it as he saw the familiar flicker of insanity back. He ran out of the room screaming.

Natalia looked where her brother had disappeared to and sighed. It was always like this, she showing her love for her brother and him running away from her.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ she asked herself as she looked at the window from her brother's office. All she saw was white snow and some green patches here and there.

"I wonder why I scare brother so much. I just wanted to show my love to him" She muttered to herself and walked away, thinking of pondering why on her way home.

Ivan Braginski sighed in relief as his sister left his house. He wondered why she became someone resembling a psychopath/stalker. She was once a sweet little girl who had clung to him and always called him 'big brother' shyly. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now

* * *

As Natalia went her way home, she decided to drop by a supermarket near her house to shop for food. She had been practicing cooking so she could be a useful wife to her dear brother someday, but truthfully, cooking is something she actually enjoys and she feels like doing an elaborate dish for today.

As she walked in a corner, she saw a pair of heads with familiar short blond hair.

"Brother, the cheese is cheap, should we buy it?" A quiet and soft feminine voice asked. The one beside her just nodded and she dropped the item on the basket

"Ah! Natalia! It's nice to see you here" The girl said as she spotted the Belarusian

"Lily, Vash" She said and nodded at the two.

She usually doesn't talk to them but it is always nice to greet a fellow personification of a country when one sees one from time to time. She wondered why they were in her country and after a few seconds of contemplation asked quietly

"Lily was invited to Hungary's house and she said she wanted to buy something on the way, since we had taken a long ride, we had a stop to your country" Vash said

Lily frowned at her brother and sighed. She smiled apologetically at her brothers' crisp and stern tone "We had taken a longer ride because it is cheaper and I wanted to buy some food to eat and souvenirs to keep while waiting for the next flight."

Belarus nodded and scanned the content of the stack. When she was getting a parmesan cheese on the rack, she can't help but notice how close Switzerland and Liechtenstein is. She noticed the small touches Vash gave Lily at her arm and wrist, she noticed the warm look he gives her, and she noticed the small spark when they look at each other.

She felt envious. She wanted to be like that with her brother. She imagined her brother gently guiding her as they walked out of the snowy field near his house, his warm smile directed to her, and her bow being fixed by his gentle hands because of the strong wind that blew.

She frowned again for the second time that day. What was with Lily that made her own brother like her in that manner? Is she doing something special? What's the difference of Liechtenstein and her? She felt a constricting pain on her chest but did not mind it.

She paid at the cashier and waved a goodbye to the two blondes. As she walked, she heard someone calling her name

"Natalia!"

She looked back and saw the small blond girl calling her "Maybe you can come to Hungary's place too. Ms. Yekaterina is going to be there and I'm sure Ms. Elizabeta wouldn't mind if you come"

Belarus looked at her before nodding. "Thank you for the invitation Lily, I'll see if I can go. I will just follow you there"

Lily gave her a smile before she left and walked back towards her brother. She looked at how Switzerland smiled softly at Liechtenstein as they walked away.

Again there was this clenching pain in her chest.

Natalia shook her head and continued her way home, hoping the pain in her chest would subside. The pain usually appears after her brother rejects her, at first it had bothered her greatly but now it is just something that she is used to…but it had been hard to control the pain for a while now.

She entered the house and dropped her groceries in the kitchen counter and just fumbled around the kitchen. Her mind is too occupied with the thoughts of her brother and how to make him love her. Because of her thoughtless cooking, she felt a sharp pain on her finger and winced. She looked at the bloody finger and shrugged. It's what she got from thinking about him too much.

After a few more minutes of scurrying here and there she had finished making her meal and ate quietly...

She frowned. She stood up hastily went to her room and grabbed a suitcase. She couldn't take any more of this; she needed someone to talk to. Years of running after her beloved Russia was already driving her crazy; well crazier than what she already is. It's time to have a talk with fellow female countries. She needed the advice…and probably the company, though she won't say that outloud.

* * *

**a/n: here's the end of the first chappie! thank you for reading!**

**leave a review?sil vou plait?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: ****hi! I'm so sorry if my update is long it's just that I had a lot of things to do…well I hope you enjoy this! :3**

**I'm also thinking of editing chapter one...well I think i'll do just that after I post this xD**

**Warning: grammatical errors, typos, switching of tenses, and alternate use of country and human names**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Elizabeta stared and blinked a few times as she saw the visitor standing outside her house.

"Hello Hungary" The said visitor said and nodded

She blinked and again and a small smile formed on her lips "Hello Belarus, I didn't expect you to drop by" She said and ushered the small girl inside the house.

Belarus looked around and saw Ukraine and Liechtenstein seated at a small round tea table near a window. Ukraine was grinning at her and Liechtenstein has that soft small smile on her face. She was ushered to her seat and had been offered tea.

"I'm glad that you had decided to come Ms. Natalia" Lily said and sipped her tea

"It's such a wonderful surprise seeing you here Natalia!" Yekaterina exclaimed and had made moves to hug her little sister, which Natalia avoided.

"That's so mean Belarus" Ukraine pouted and rubbed her forehead that got hit with the chair Belarus was sitting on.

"So what brings you here? It's not that you're not welcome but you rarely talk with other countries so I'm guessing you're here for a reason" Hungary said and bit on a cookie

Belarus closed her eyes and drank from the cup given to her. "All of you have love lives yes?" She asked

Hungary sputtered her tea, Ukraine blushed furiously and Liechtenstein just turned red and looked down.

"Why are you asking that?" Elizabeta exclaimed patting her chin with a napkin

"I'm having troubles with brother"

The statement made the three other occupants in table smile nervously at each other

"What troubles do you have with Ivan little sister?" Ukraine asked calmly

Belarus sighed and looked at the faces in the table. She noticed the tense atmosphere as she had said something about her brother.

"I want brother to love me, but my method is not working" she stated calmly

"Well of cou-" Hungary was cut of with Liechtenstein's elbow on her ribs

"What do you want us to do Ms. Natalia?" She asked and offered her a kind smile

Belarus looked at them and sighed "This is hurting me but I can't give up. I don't think I can. So I want to ask how to make brother love me"

"Natalia, Ivan loves you" Ukraine said and patted her shoulder

"It's not the kind of love I want sister" She said

Hungary stared at Belarus "Do you really love Russia, Natalia?" She asked seriously

Belarus nodded without hesitation "Yes"

She continued to stare at her for minute and smiled "Well then, I guess I can help you" She grinned

Ukraine and Liechtenstein stared at Hungary

"You're serious Ms. Elizabeta?" Liechtenstein asked

"Why not? Helping another woman in terms of love is something nice to do is it not?" She said and grinned "Besides, we'll be doing a lot of favor to the world if Belarus here manages to tame Russia"

Belarus gave Hungary a sincere smile "Thank you Ms. Elizabeta"

"Count me in then" Ukraine said and hugged her sister "I want to see both my brother and sister happy"

Liechtenstein just nodded her approval

"Well then let's get started!" Hungary exclaimed and dragged Belarus to her room.

* * *

"Let's start with knowing what Russia likes" Hungary said

The four female nations are now seated at the carpeted bedroom floor of Hungary.

"Well from what I know, Ivan loves sunflowers and warm things" Ukraine said thoughtfully, her pointer finger tapping her chin lightly.

Hungary nodded and wrote that information down in the notebook

"What kind of girls does he prefer?" She asked

"I don't know" Ukraine sighed

"But he is always with Lithuania and China" Belarus growled.

Hungary scribbled that note down

Liechtenstein was looking at Belarus and said "What if we just make Ms. Natalia do what girls in love normally do?"

Hungary stared at Liechtenstein

"That's a great idea Lily!" She exclaimed and hugged the timid girl.

Belarus watched the three give out suggestions and had her mind wander to her brother again. She caught herself and shook her head. "This is no time to day dream. I will have brother!" She muttered to herself

Hungary draped her arms around Belarus "Let's get started then!" She exclaimed and grinned "We'll teach you things that you can do to make Russia love you!"

She just nodded

"Okay first…"

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" asked Ukraine as she warily watched her sister run through an obstacle course at Hungary's back yard.

"Of course it is Yekaterina!" Hungary said and grinned "A girl must have perseverance when it comes to love!" she exclaimed "Go Natalia! Run faster!"

Liechtenstein just sighed "This is not what I had in mind Ms. Elizabeta"

Hungary looked at her "Then what do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

"You look so cute Ms. Natalia! I'm sure Mr. Ivan will notice you know!" Liechtenstein happily exclaimed as Belarus walked outside the bathroom.

Belarus wore a light pink sundress that reached 2 inches under her knees. Her usual grayish white ribbon was replaced with a pink one and her face was covered with light make-up.

"You do look lovely Natalia" Ukraine said "But-"

Belarus moved towards the full body mirror and observed herself

"Will this outfit really make brother love me?" She asked

Hungary shrugged and grinned "You look pretty. I'm sure Russia will give you a second glance"

Belarus nodded

After dressing Natalia up and making her look pretty the four female nations decided to have a little snack before dinner

"This is going well everyone" Hungary grinned "I didn't know that Lily knows these kinds of things" Hungary smirked at the girl. Liechtenstein just blushed.

"B-But I-I d-don-'t"

Hungary just laughed gleefully at her reaction.

Belarus just sipped her tea quietly; she thought if this plan of changing how she dressed and acted would make her brother finally love her.

Ukraine spared a glance at her little sister. She noticed, behind her sister's aloof expression, that she was confused.

"Ms. Elizabeta, I'll show Natalia the garden. It's lovely at this time of the day" She said and dragged Natalia away. Not waiting for the reply of the Hungarian.

The two ended up in the garden of Hungary. It was full of grass and trees and colorful flowers.

"Don't you think it is pretty Natalia?" Ukraine asked as she gazed at the garden

The whole garden was illuminated by a soft orange light. Some of the lights were peeking through the leaves of a tree nearby the house. The flowers seemed to glow by the light and the wind that made the leaves and flowers sway added an effect, making the garden look magical.

"Ms. Elizabeta loves to garden. It's her pastime" Ukraine said and made her way under a tree and sat under it. She motioned for Belarus to follow her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Belarus asked as soon as she sat beside her sister

Ukraine was silent and just looked at around. Belarus just waited for her to talk.

"I was always wondering." She started as she stared at a marigold near by "Why you love brother so much. I'm not saying that I am opposed to it. But it's just a thought that has been on my mind recently"

Belarus stared at Ukraine and sighed "Do I need a reason to love somebody sister?" She asked back.

Ukraine looked at her and blinked "I'm sorry if that question had offended you" She softly said

Belarus shook her head. She leaned her back on the tree trunk and exhaled "I haven't really thought why. Nor have I thought about when it happened. What I know is that I love him and I don't think I will stop from loving him"

"You don't have the slightest idea why?" Ukraine prodded

Belarus closed her eyes.

"Well, I haven't thought about it. I just think and know that I love him. I don't ask questions about that. My emotions – my feelings - are real. I just know it" She said

Ukraine nodded "I know that you do sister, I never doubted you. It was just a question and there's no need for you to answer it"

Belarus nodded

"But this is a question that you must answer sister" Ukraine started again, this time she is looking at her straight on the eyes "Do you really think that changing yourself will make him love you?"

Belarus looked away from her, her eyes down cast. "I've tried everything that I know of to make him love me sister. I don't know what to do anymore than this"

Ukraine nodded "But sister, maybe it's not you that he can't love. It's what you do"

Belarus looked at Ukraine who stood up from her place and smiled at her "Think about that dear sister"

Belarus looked at the retreating back of her sister and stood up. She gave a last glance to the garden and followed Ukraine, thinking about what Yekaterina had told her.

* * *

After a few more outfit changes and different lessons about being a 'proper' girl in love. Belarus was tired and was calmly sitting on the couch at the living room of Hungary.

The door bell rang and Hungary opened the door.

"Hungary, is Lily there?" a soft masculine voice asked

Hungary smiled at him and let him in. Switzerland looked around the room and awkwardly stood near the couch

"Brother" Lily called as she was dragged out of the kitchen by a grinning Hungarian.

Switzerland nodded at her direction and asked if he can take her out to dinner. Lily blushingly agreed and had grabbed her coat upstairs while the Hungarian was giving her sly smiles. As she went down, the Swiss offered his arm for her and Lily who had seemed to go redder went out with her holding his arms.

Hungary grinned "Isn't that cute"

Ukraine just chuckled "It's quite surprising that Lily's the one having such an active love life"

Hungary smirked "So, did Matthew Williams finally ask you to dinner Yekaterina?"  
Ukraine blushed and started stuttering

"I'm feeling envious"

Hungary and Ukraine stared at Belarus

"Why is that Natalia?" Hungary asked

"Her brother loves her" she continued staring at the two women

Ukraine sighed and sat beside her sister "You don't make someone love you Natalia, sometimes, it just happens"

Hungary nodded and sat at the other side of Belarus "Don't fret about love much"

Belarus felt oddly comforted as the two nations huddled beside her tried to have a three man hug. She had never felt this…warm before. She let a small smile slip.

"…Thank you"

Hungary and Ukraine grinned

Lily came back from her 'date' just after the three female nations finished watching a romantic comedy.

"How was the date Lily?" Hungary asked while nudging the smaller girl

Liechtenstein's face reddened "I-It wa-wasn't a-a d-d-da-"

Hungary just laughed and pinched the girl's cheek.

The four nations are at Hungary's room, sleeping bags all over the place, as they attempt a slumber party. Hungary grinned and chuckled as the girls find a spot in her room.

"This is the first time that I'm going to do this" Lily softly said and smiled

"I think it will be fun to do this so I want to try it out" Hungary shrugged. Since everyone will be sleeping on the sleeping bag, she had decided to use a sleeping bag herself, so it will be fair.

"What are we going to do?" Ukraine asked

"You girls get ready for bed first, we'll think of something" Hungary replied and sat on the table.

Hungary decided to check her e-mail while she waited. She saw a new e-mail containing the title 'URGENT!READ!'

"Hey, look at this" She said and had moved aside to let the three others see the e-mail.

After reading it, all of them were just staring at the screen. Liechtenstein was sporting an exasperated smile, Ukraine was hiding her amused grin, Belarus rose a delicate eyebrow up, and Hungary's left eye was twitching.

Yekaterina glanced at everyone's reaction and decided to break the ice

"Well, it is so much like America to do that"

And everything crashed

Lily sighed and shook her head but still smiled nonetheless, Belarus just nodded and shrugged, while Hungary scratched her head in annoyance.

"It's very typical of America to think of something outrageous. But he should've informed us earlier!" Elizabeta exclaimed

"So are you all going?" asked Belarus while she fixed the sleeping bag she borrowed

"We don't have a choice" Hungary sighed "Well, it's all expenses paid so it's fine"

"I think it's going to be fun" Lily added

"Well, we really should sleep now, we don't want to be late for our flight to America" Ukraine said and laid down.

Everyone followed her and was asleep as soon as they had said their good nights.

* * *

**a/n: ****thank you for reading! I will try to update soon and regularly! Please leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**a/n:** So this is the third chapter… oh my god it's been a year since I've updated. I am so sorry! I had a writer's block for this story and I've been busy. Thank you for the alerts and reviews. You guys are the reason why I try to squeeze my brain to finish this story.

Special thanks to pikapichu234 for the constructive criticism, I'll try to keep those tips in mind :D

Thank you again everyone for the reviews and alerts!

And so here is the story..ENJOY!

* * *

The three female nations woke up with Hungary's alarm and they all got ready for the flight.

The e-mail they received was actually from America. It says that since he wants to ensure world peace, he had arranged an all-expenses paid cruise ship which will last for a week. Of course since he is America, he just had to send it the night before the cruise will sail.

"Is everyone ready?" Hungary asked as the three nations were on the front door. They all nodded.

"Let's go"

"Hey Natalia"

Belarus looked at the Hungarian next to her. They are already sitting on the plane and waiting for it to take-off.

"It's your chance to make Russia fall in love with you" Hungary grinned and winked at her.

Belarus blinked and nodded.

This is it. This is the chance to be closer to Russia and possibly make him fall in love to her. Belarus clenched her fists, she can finally make things right.

"I wish you luck Ms. Natalia" Liechtenstein said

"Thanks"

"The plane is about to take-off, please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated" The pilot announced from the P.A.

"So what's your plan Natalia?" Ukraine asked as she looked at the safety manual given by the flight attendant

"I think I'll just follow what Lily had said and what you all taught me"

Hungary nodded "Truth to be told, I think what Lily said is the right way to do. Besides, who here is accomplished in their love life but her?"

Lily just blushed "But I'm not the one who's in a very long relationship right now" She remarked causing the Hungarian to look away.

"Well, I hope that whatever happens, it will be good for you and brother, sister"

Ukraine smiled and leaned back on her chair.

The rest of the ride was met with silence and little insignificant chatter concerning the route of the cruise. Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine had all agreed that they will definitely help Belarus in any way they can. Since they don't want Russia to be suspicious of their actions, they will just do small unnoticeable things that can boost Belarus for her chance to get Russia.

"This plan is making me excited" Hungary said to the other three excitedly with delight in her eyes

"Don't be too hasty Ms. Elizabeta" Ukraine reminded her with an amused look on her face

She just received a grin.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for touch-down" The pilot announced

The four nations did what was told and soon enough they had landed in America

The female nations were met by other nations as they went to get their luggage. Some were annoyed and others were just exasperated.

"That bloody git! Why would he plan such a thing and tell it the day before!" A British accented voice over powered the complaints of other nations.

"It seems like everyone had just arrived today" Ukraine stated as the airport was filled with nations left and right.

"Attention!" a loud voice called everyone's attention.

All eyes went to the blonde who was holding a megaphone, he grinned

"Now that all of you are here, there are buses waiting outside the airport, as soon as you get our luggages, board it and it will immediately bring you to the cruise" He announced.

Everyone just nodded, too tired to argue and complain to the loud blonde, except of course for one English man who is now cornering the American with a scowl on his face.

Hungary sighed "Let's just get this over with, I want to rest"

They all got their luggage and went inside the bus. Unfortunately, the four ladies had boarded the bus where Prussia, Spain and Francis are. Also, the Italian brothers are there, which meant that the ride will not be a peaceful one.

"Why do we have to ride with them" Elizabeta grumbled and sighed as she sat down.

"I don't think it will be that bad Ms. Elizabeta" Lily sat beside her

Lily was proved wrong. Just 5 minutes in the bus and Gilbert has already made 4 pranks to the poor oblivious Antonio, which made the Spaniard jumpy and clingy to Romano.

After a long, grueling and patience thinning ride which consisted of Gilbert's annoyance, Elizabeta's temper, Feliciano's whines and Francis' perverseness. They had all arrived to the cruise safely

"Now that we are here, I will now announce the sleeping arrangements!" Alfred shouted through the megaphone as the countries gathered near the cruise. "Africa will have the 2nd floor, Asia and Oceania will have the 3rd floor, Africa and South America will have the 4th floor and Europe at the 5th floor. Country names are posted on the doors so it will be easier for us to find our rooms"

Everyone just sighed and dragged their baggage to their respective rooms.

Belarus quietly closed the door in her room and looked around. It was a modest room with a queen sized bed in the middle, a bedside table, a television, a small couch at the corner and a door which she guesses has the shower room. She placed her luggage near her bed and opened the balcony and looked over the ocean. The cruise is not yet moving, seeing that not all of the countries have settled down in their rooms yet.

Her gaze settled on the room next to hers which is her brothers' room, she is tempted to just go in and propose to him as usual but she stops herself. He didn't like that and so she will change tactics. She will change herself; even if she has to forget herself and mold herself into a different person she will do it. All for the love of her brother.

Her thoughts were disturbed with a knock to her door. She closes the balcony and saw that it was her sister.

"Are you ready?" Yekaterina asked her little sister. Belarus nodded.

"Then let's go to Ms. Elizabeta's room to talk"

They went to the Elizabeta's room, not noticing the small crack on the door beside Natalia's room and the violet eyes that was staring at their retreating forms.

Ivan was not happy when he saw that his room was just besides Natalia. He was supposed to be with the Asians but America said that the floor was full so he was placed with the Europeans. He wanted to complain and was on his way when he saw his sister going towards him. He quickly turned around and went inside his room. He locked the room and prayed that his sister will leave him alone.

He was under the covers for an hour now but he doesn't feel his sister's presence, usually she should be knocking at his door and trying to break open his door by now. He risked a look outside and saw Yekaterina knocking on Natalia's door. Natalia walked outside and he sees his sister and for the first time saw that she is wearing different clothes. It had somehow bothered him for a reason that he can't point out.

Yekaterina was talking to Natalia and suddenly they went away. As he followed their forms until they were out of sight, he closed the door and looked at it in wonder. Why was Natalia not stalking him? Not that he is sad that she isn't, but something feels strange, the fact that she has changed her clothes is bothering him a bit. He decided to just shrug it off and lie down.

'_This will be a relaxing trip after all da!'_ he thought happily as he took a nap.

"So I will not talk to brother for now and change the way how I act by being kind and smiling all the time?" Natalia asked the females in the room. The three looked at each other "Not really but just be nicer around people Natalia" Hungary said

They were all inside Hungary's room for a meeting and so far they all have contributed to things that she has to do but what all Natalia had picked up was avoiding her brother and to be kind and smiling.

"I see, be nicer to everyone." She nodded "But I will avoid brother yes? Isn't that not nice?"

"Don't really avoid him, just don't hover around him" Hungary shrugged

"It's not about being nice Natalia, we just think it will be good for brother to see how you've changed from afar" Ukraine added.

"Good evening. This is the captain speaking and I would like to invite everyone for a dinner later at 7pm. It will be held at the Deck. Mr. Jones said that everyone is required to go. Please attend. Thank you" the voice on the P.A said

"Well now, it's best to get ready." Hungary said and smiled "Let's see how our plan works"

The Deck was lighted by the lights decorated on the railing of the ship. Each table has a simple candle as its centerpiece and everyone is enjoying the cool night breeze.

"This is nice" Lili commented as they went up the deck after getting ready.

The countries are walking around all dressed up and looking relaxed.

Natalia can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with the dress that she is wearing. She is wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress that reaches up to her knees. She's wearing red strappy heels and a white bow for her hair. She doesn't like wearing white nor wearing spaghetti strapped clothes but her three advisers said that it looks great on her and that Russia will surely notice her.

"Hello Elizabeta, Lili, Natalia and Yekaterina" Austria greeted them formally.

"Hello Roderich" Hungary gave him a sweet smile that didn't go unnoticed by the three female nations.

"How are your nights so far?" He asked

"It's been great, I have to admit that Mr. Alfred does know how to create wonderful dinner parties" Yekaterina replied as she continued look around. She caught the look of Canada at her and he smiled shyly, which she returned.

"Let's sit down and eat" Lili happily said and went to a nearby empty table.

Belarus sat down first and when she looked up, the countries with her are gone. She looked around and saw Yekaterina talking with Matthew, Lili was led by Vash and Elizabeta was near the railings of the ship, talking with Roderich. She almost sighed since she was left alone.

"Ms. Natalia?" Someone called her. She looked and saw that it was Toris. She of course is annoyed and was about to tell the country off but remembered that she should be nice

"Hello, Toris" She smiled at him for a bit.

Toris was surprised for Natalia's warm greeting to him and he blushed "Uhm M-may I sit here?" he asked, hoping for a positive response.

Natalia sighed and just nodded at him. Toris smiled widely and quickly sat beside her, talking about random things.

Belarus is trying so hard not to glare at Toris to leave him alone and to go and look for her beloved brother, the only thing that keeps her from doing that is her resolve into changing herself to become a person Ivan will love.

"Excuse me Toris, but I'll just get some food. I'll be right back" She excused herself, not willing herself to snap at the nation.

"I'll go with you, I haven't tasted the dessert yet myself" he said

She wanted to say that she wanted to go alone but again, she needs to be nice so she just nodded.

Ivan was quietly sipping his vodka and observed his sister. He never would have thought that a day will come that he will be looking for her since she always has a knack looking for him. He can really sense that something is different about her. Her clothes are different, her countenance is different. She's just…different.

He knows that Natalia didn't like white nor wear spaghetti strapped dresses, he knows that she is annoyed with Toris, and he definitely knows that she doesn't smile like that to anyone. Plus, she is also not looking for him. It bothers him, only a bit, of course he's still wary of his little sister, he'll never know when she will go and stalk him again. But he decided that does need to relax so he just dropped those thoughts and looked for a certain Chinese man.

"…and so Latvia started shaking all the time after that incident" Lithuania concluded his story to the beautiful girl he is sitting with.

Belarus nodded and continued drinking her cocktail "I see" She really wanted to go away from Toris, but it is not nice to just leave him. The truth is Toris is not such a bad guy, she just didn't like him in general; actually she just doesn't like people in general except her brother and, for the most part, her sister. But she's giving him a chance and she's actually surprised that he doesn't make her annoyed and angry, she is getting bored.

"Uhm Miss Natalia, if you want to leave it's okay" he suddenly said. Belarus looked at him and gave him a thankful smile and nod

"I wanted to look around alone for a while Toris." She stated simply and walked away, she feels that she has forgotten to say something so she stopped in her tracks "I..uh…See you around…I guess" She awkwardly said and was regarded with Toris' bright smile. With a hint of a blush on her cheeks, she walked away _'Being nice is actually quite embarrassing' _she thought and walked around.

She observed and found it quite interesting to see the countries interact with each other. Some are talking about serious matters while others are just laughing and drinking. As she decided to go to the buffet table and get another one of those delicious tarts, she bumps into Ivan.

She quickly took in how he looked like and internally swooned at how handsome he is tonight. He is wearing a black tailored blazer over a white polo shirt with his scarf, as always, around his neck. She wanted to pounce at him and just never let go but she held her ground. His eyes were wide and it seems that he is getting ready for a run away from her. That look made her remember her mission and so she erased the thought of pouncing him and just smiled.

"He-Hello Natalia" Ivan greeted, gulping as he did

"Hello Brother" Natalia smiled at him

"Uhm, I-I'll just get some tarts.." He said walking towards the dessert table

"So am I" She replied and walked with him

The desert table was not far and when he reached it, he quickly grabbed a plate and placed a few tarts in it and practically dashed away from the table.

Natalia frowned at how her brother acted around her. "I have a lot to change I guess" she muttered to herself as she got her own tarts. Seeing that Toris is still at the table with the other Baltics, she decided to just stand at the nearby railings and eat there. She didn't notice a pair of blood red eyes observing her intently.

* * *

**a/n: **Thank you for reading! Please review! :3


	4. Author's NoteLetter

To my dear readers:

First of all I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter for a long time. I have a lot of things to do and frankly I can't think of anything new for this story not to worry though because this story will not be discontinued!

I have decided to rewrite the whole story. The plot like will just be the same, I'll just fix some stuff so that you all would get to read a well written story

Thank you for your patience and support!

-cloudsandsilvers


End file.
